La Princesa del Castillo
by Valeria-Jeanne
Summary: Anna es una princesa que vive con su abuela kino, pero ella la compromete con el principe Hao, que hara ella? YohxAnna perdonen es que tuve que subirlo otra ves nnU


~*~The Princess of the Castle~*~  
  
Había una vez una princesa que vivía en un Castillo muy grande y hermoso, el nombre de esa joven era Anna Kyoyama, era una joven muy hermosa y bonita, tenia cabellos dorados y ni tan largo y ni tan corto le llegaba el cabello hasta mas debajo de los hombros. Era una mañana de primavera..  
  
Señora: señorita Anna, ya se tiene que levantar hoy tiene clase de francés y la señorita la quiere en unos minutos aya abajo.  
  
Anna: si ya voy. *con cara de desagrado* *media hora después*  
  
Anna: *abriendo la puerta* discúlpeme, señorita Eliza, lo que pasa es que me quede dormida.  
  
Eliza: No te preocupes, pero procura llegar más temprano porque si no, tus abuelos se van a enojar conmigo. Anna: no volverá a pasar ^^  
  
*En otra parte del castillo*  
  
Kino: ya hemos hablado mucho de esto señor Yohmei, se muy bien que su nieto Hao debe de tener una futura esposa, pero no me gustaría obligar a mi nieta a que se case. Yohmei: Pero señora Kino, usted también esta consiente de que la señorita Anna se tiene que casar con alguien de su altura, alguien que también sea un príncipe.  
  
Kino: nosotros nunca juzgamos mal a la gente por no tener un lugar privilegiado, pero en eso tiene razón Anna se debe de casar con alguien que sea como ella.  
  
Yohmei: propongo que juntemos todos los veranos a Anna y a Hao para que se lleven mejor y quien sabe, talvez a tu nieta también le agrade la idea.  
  
Kino: ... Esta bien pero no le aseguro nada. Yohmei: gracias por todo señora Kino. *se retira*  
  
---------*En la clase de Francés*----------  
  
Eliza: Bueno eso es todo por hoy Anna. Anna: gracias n_n *se retira y se dirige a su cuarto*  
  
Anna se preguntaba porque su abuela le había dicho que ese día le tenía que decir algo importante y que se presentara en el enorme y hermoso jardín del palacio. Así que entro al su cuarto se puso un vestido hasta los tobillos muy bonito y muy atractivo que era de color lila y con un escote de color plateado que era muy bonito como el resto de los demás vestidos que tenía, se peino en un coleta con un listón plateado.  
  
-------En el Jardín-------  
  
Kino: me alegra que hayas venido.  
  
Anna: para que me llamaste abuela?  
  
Kino: te llame para un asunto familiar, y personal, se trata de tu futuro esposo.. Anna: Abuela ya hemos hablado de esto, si yo me caso quiero que sea por amor.  
  
Kino: Anna, hija, yo se que tu quieres casarte con alguien que te quiera, pero tu sabes que yo no voy a durar para siempre y quiero que alguien te cuide mientras yo no este.  
  
Anna: pero es que trata de entenderme, yo nunca he salido de este castillo, nunca me dejan salir solo al Jardín o al patio de enfrente pero solo eso, nunca me has dejado salir.  
  
Kino: Anna u eres una princesa no eres como cualquier persona de afuera. Anna: assh!! Pues talvez ya no quiera ser princesa abuela!  
  
----- Afuera del Castillo (en el pueblo) ----  
  
Horo-Horo: hola Yoh "aparece un joven de cabellos castaños" hace mucho que no vienes por aquí, que pasa porque esa cara? Yoh: lo que pasa es que ya casi no tengo dinero y ya no podemos vivir así mi hermana y yo. Horo-Horo: y como esta tú hermana Tamao? Yoh: histérica, dice que ni ella ni yo podemos vivir sin papá y mamá, la muerte de ellos fue muy duro para ambos. Horo-Horo: y me supongo que su majestad Kino no ha subido al sueldo de sus sirvientes.  
  
Yoh: estas en lo correcto, mañana pedí trabajar también un extra turno, ya que si no, no puedo mantener a mi hermana.  
  
Horo-Horo: Yoh tu sabes que en lo que necesites yo te ayudo, pero... Yo también necesito ayuda ToT no tengo money por el momento.  
  
----La mañana siguiente----  
  
Anna: *corriendo por los pasillos* Abuela!! No me dijiste que el príncipe Hao vendría hoy!! Kino: lo siento Anna olvide decirte, pero Hao va a venir muy seguido para verte.  
  
Anna: pero a mi no me agrada mucho y menos como esposo.  
  
Kino: Anna, trata de hablar con el, y tal vez en un futuro aprendas a quererlo.  
  
Anna: esta bien Abuela -_-  
  
Kino: por cierto tus vestidos de gala, ya están limpios pidele a una sirvienta que los Lleve a tu cuarto.  
  
Anna: esta bien n_n *cierra la puerta y se va*  
  
La princesa iba caminando por los pasillos largos del castillo hasta que se encontró con una sirvienta que era muy amiga de ella.  
  
Anna: hola Tamao!! ^^ Tamao: Buenos días señorita Anna n_n Anna: Tamao podrías hacerme un favor, podrías traerme los vestidos de gala ya limpios por favor es que hoy tengo visitas n_n Tamao: si enseguida se los traigo.  
  
Anna se dirigió a su cuarto y empezó a esperar a Tamao, mientras se estaba quitando la ropa para que se pusiera la otra.  
  
-----En la lavandería----  
  
Tamao: *doblando los vestidos*  
  
Yoh: hola Tamao  
  
Tamao: hermano? Que haces aquí? Se supone que tu trabajas de noche y yo de día.  
  
Yoh: lo que pasa es que pedí trabajo extra para poder pagar todo lo que nos hace falta.  
  
Tamao: yo ahora estoy ayudando a la princesa, ahh y otra cosa, podrías llevarle esta ropa a la princesa Anna, es que hoy va a tener visita y yo tengo que ayudar a la señora Kino.  
  
Yoh: Esta bien, pero donde es su cuarto?  
  
Tamao: esta en la torre, no hay pierde.  
  
Yoh: esta bien "dijo esto cargando la ropa" 


End file.
